


Not very good at hiding

by Daedaron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Secrets, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedaron/pseuds/Daedaron
Summary: Kalon tries his best to hide his little secret, but he isn't very successful.





	Not very good at hiding

Walking into the classroom later than other students was something Kalon hated. His classmates would always stare at him, something he didn't like. He wasn't very fond of the attention.  
He would rather stay at home alone and do something peacefully, far away from the noise which he would encounter every time he goes to school. But sadly, reality is a thing and people needed to go to school.  
Kalon silently made his way to his seat in the last row, avoiding eye contact. He could already feel the eyes staring at him.  
The reason most of the school would stare at Kalon are not his looks. The 16-year-old boy is rather normal looking with his height of 174 cm, dark brown hair and green eyes. He's also not muscular, fat or skinny, nothing that would make him stand out appearance wise.  
What makes him different than the 'other' students is his character. As the silent introvert, he never initiated a conversation or tried to make friends, only speaking to the teacher when needed, always reading or writing something alone. But it was fine with him, Kalon enjoyed his alone time.  
And because of that, he was like an outsider or the 'weird' or 'different' one that no one dared to talk to.  
The eyes turned away from him as he sat down and pulled out his things. He looked through the classroom. Nothing seemed different, some girls were whispering about the newest trends, a group of boys was loudly arguing about a sports match last weekend, others were still waiting for their friends to come or playing or texting on their phones.  
But not even five minutes later the teacher came in and a boring math class was about to begin.  
Before the teacher could start his lesson, a boy burst into the classroom, making everyone look at him.  
"Sorry that I'm late, Mrs White! Some girls held me up, won't happen again, I promise!"  
It was Niles, one of the popular boys of the school. With his tall and muscular build and good looks, he made most of the girls and even boys squeal in excitement when he went past them.  
Mrs White could only sight as Niles sat down on his chair two rows in front of Kalon. It wasn't the first time he came late and it wasn't going to be the last. But knowing how teenagers are, there was no good chance that he would change his behaviour.  
Now, that everybody was present, the class could finally start.  
It proceeded to be two boring hours of math, nothing special, just a revision of what they already knew. But of course, some of Kalons classmates could not understand the easiest formulas and asked not very smart questions, making him, some other smarter students and even the teacher sigh.  
When the bell finally rang for the break, everyone packed their things and hurried to the cafeteria or went outside for some fresh air. Kalon took his time, the break would not run away from him. He left the classroom as the last one and walked peacefully to the cafeteria.  
The brown-haired boy sat down at an empty table, far away from the other students and their loud voices.  
Not feeling hungry, he pulled out a book, a small notebook and a pen from his bag and started scribbling something down. It didn't look like normal letters, more like an old, forgotten language out of a fantasy film that only high elves and wise wizards could understand.  
Besides the pile of unknown words, he drew something similar to ancient runes, beautiful symbols and elegant swirls.  
Kalon was so absorbed by his work that he didn't notice the moving chair beside him.  
"What are you writing, Kal?"  
A bit startled, Kalon looked up at a familiar face that was leaning not far away from his own. It was a girl, maybe a bit smaller than himself, with blonde dyed hair, you could already see her darker roots, and an annoying grin, which Kalon knew very well.  
"Your eulogy if you don't back the fuck up, Jess," he said as he pushed her face away. "As charming as ever!"  
Jessica, the self-proclaimed best friend was one of the only people on this earth that actually spoke with him, not counting Kalons family. She was maybe his only friend, the only person he could relax around and not care about a thing.  
"Isn't working on new spells a bit too dangerous in school? What if someone turns suspicious?" she asked while placing her head on her crossed arms so that she was now half laying on the table.  
"Who in the world would want to know what I'm doing?"  
"You know what I mean, Kalon! What if someone discovers that you are a magician? And then they'll find out that I'm one too! I only want you to be careful, ok?"  
Kalon could only sight as an answer, they both knew that they should be cautious.  
"Ok, I'll stop speaking of it."  
"It would be better if you stopped talking at all."  
"I know you secretly enjoy it!"  
"Yeah, keep dreaming."  
"You know you love me!"  
"I'd sell you to Satan for a plate of food, don't test me!  
And don't you have other friends that you could bother?"  
"It's not as much fun as annoying you!"  
The brown-haired boy continued to sight, but to his luck, someone took mercy on him and the bell rang again and with that, the break ended and Jess would go to her class in the other direction of his next class. She said a quick 'goodbye' and went with her other friends that were waiting for her at the entrance of the cafeteria and soon she was out of his sight. He shoved his things back into his bag and hurried to the next class, not wanting to be any late. But what he didn't realise was, that he forgot one of his books in the hurry of packing.

When only a few students were left in the cafeteria, someone noticed it and picked it up.

"The Grimoire of the Arcanum, huh?"

 

-Later that day-

 

During the last class, it had begun to rain. After he said his last goodbye to the teacher, he slowly walked through the floors of the school to the main entrance. There, he searched for an umbrella in his bag, which he brought along after his mother told him it would be raining later, but something seemed to bother him.  
"Where did it go?" he whispered when he noticed something odd, one of his books was missing and nowhere to be found. "I probably left it at home..." With that, he pulled the umbrella out of his bag and opened it. "I really hope I left it in my room, or else I have a really big problem..."  
Kalon hurried home with an uneasy feeling. He felt like he was being followed, but every time he turned around, he was the only one on the street. Either his 'stalker' was very good at hiding, or he was hallucinating, both options weren't very pleasing.  
At the door of his house, he turned around one last time before opening it quickly and slipping through it.  
"Is anyone home?" Nothing came back, so he took the silence as a no.  
Kalon took off his shoes and jacket, placed the umbrella somewhere to dry, walked into the living room and placed his bag on the table in front of the couch.  
"Now, where did I put that damn book?" He was about to start searching in the bookshelf beside the TV but was interrupted by the doorbell.  
"Who is that? My parents have a key and Jess usually climbs through my window..." With a confused look, he went to the front door and opened it slowly, only to find someone, he didn't expect to know where he lived.  
"What do you want, Niles?" Cautious and with a bad feeling Kalon stared at the other male, who was almost a head taller than him. He hid himself behind the door so only his head could be seen. Some rain was dripping from Niles’ black hair onto the doormat.  
"I don't even get a 'Hello'? How rude..."  
"If you don't have something to say you can leave."  
Kalon attempted to close the door again but Niles' foot stopped him from doing so.  
"I think this is yours?"  
In Niles' hand was a very familiar book with a nice leather cover. The shorter boy didn't like the image of his book in Niles' hands and especially not his stupid smile.  
"Why do you have it?"  
"You forgot it in the cafeteria and I thought you want it back?"  
"Why do I have a feeling that you want something for that"  
"Can I come in? Standing in the rain isn't very nice"  
Kalon wasn't very fond of the idea of the intruder in his home. Grumbling, he still opened the door for him to come in.  
"Take off your shoes and wait here. Don't touch anything, I'll be right back"  
The taller boy placed his shoes beside the other ones, stayed in the hallway and watched as Kalon went into a room that looked very much like a bathroom. He came back with a fresh towel and handed it to Niles, who took it gladly and began to dry off his dripping black hair with the book between his legs. Kalon eyes were glued to it, he really wanted it back.  
After Niles finished, they moved to the living room. They both sat down on the couch, facing each other.  
"So, what do you want me to do so I can get my book back?" Kalon asked while Niles took a look at the many plants in the living room, still having the wanted object in his possession.  
"Tell me about yourself!"  
Dumbfounded, like he didn't understand the other male, he stared at him.  
"What?"  
"You heard me! I want you to tell me something about yourself!"  
"That's it?"  
"Jep!"  
"O-okay..."  
Kalon didn't know what to say. It was the first time someone asked him such a thing since kindergarten, there, Jess was the first person ever to approach him.  
"Well... I'm 16 years old, I like to read... I dislike big crowds and talking in front of more than five people kind of gives me anxiety? ... and uh..."  
Niles looked very interested and Kalon was still confused, he wasn't used to speaking to him rather unknown people, it made him a bit nervous. After a longer pause, Niles decided to help the other one a bit. Why he wanted to know more about him was still very confusing.  
"What's your favourite colour?" "I-i don't have one. But I prefer softer colours?"  
"What do you like to eat?" "Sweet things are nice I think... and I love strawberries."  
"Which smell do you like?" "The smell after rain, flowers smell good too."  
"What's your favourite place?" "My room? But our garden is pretty too, I spent much time there."  
"Which kind of music do you hear?" "Everything is fine with me, as long it's not country music!"  
After these few questions, Kalon started to enjoy it a bit. It was good to finally speak to someone other than Jessica, even if he wouldn't actually admit it.  
And then the question came which he hoped wouldn't come up, but it had to come eventually.  
"For what do you need this book?"  
"Eh... well, I... I'm..." Kalon was trying to think of something other to say, not really wanting to reveal his little secret.  
"So?"  
The brown-haired boy knew that Niles was no idiot, he was one of the popular boys at school for a reason, smart and good looking, anything you could wish for. He would probably see through every lie since Kalon is not a particularly good liar; Jas would agree, no secret can be hidden from her.  
"Ok, what I'm going to say now maybe won't make any sense to you, but I'll try... So... I was trying to make a tree in our garden bloom again... with a new spell, right? ... and for it to succeed I have to do some research."  
A bit speechless and maybe even some kind of amazed Niles stared at Kalon. The brown haired male avoided the gaze of the other, preparing for some ridiculous comment about him, imagining the worst case scenario.  
"That' so cool! But why a tree though?"  
Caught by the surprising question, Kalon stared at Niles with a blank expression. "Why... a tree?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Uh... Well, it's my moms favourite tree and it hasn't bloomed for a few months when it actually should already have some flowers sprouting. And I wanted to cheer her up a bit since she's really upset about it and kind of blames herself for neglecting it? I was pretty sure I could find something in that book you're holding..."  
"Really? So you're like a wizard or something like that?"  
"Ah no, I'm a magician, there's actually a difference..."  
But before anyone could say more, the sound of a parking car caught Kalons attention, making him jump in surprise.  
"Oh god no, my parents are coming! Shit... Quick, hide behind the couch!"  
"What, why?"  
"Just-just do it!"  
The tall boy tried his best to hide his large body behind the couch, but he managed to disappear behind it with Kalon pushing him a bit. "Please, stay still and don't make a noise!"  
Just a second before the front door opened, Kalon hid Niles' shoes under his jacket as he ran to greet whoever was coming.  
"Hey, Mom... where have you been and where's dad?"  
"Ah, Kalon, already back from school? Dad's in the car. We were doing some shopping for your grandma! I just wanted to grab my jacket, because it was getting colder. We'll drive to her now! When we're back, I'll cook us some dinner, ok?" Kalons mother said while fishing her jacket out of a closet near the door. He nodded as a response and started praying she wouldn't to go any further into the house, not wanting to explain the situation if she actually found Niles.  
He was breathing out in relief as his mother finally turned to the front door to exit, saved from the possible embarrassment.  
"See you later!" Luckily without noticing the uninvited visitor, she left as quickly as she came in.  
Kalon took a big breath before going back to the living room.  
"Ok, she left, you can come out"  
"You should really clean up behind there, it's really dusty," Niles said as he wiped some dust off his clothes while chuckling a bit.  
The smaller one laughed a little too as he saw some dust on the forehead of the other.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You have some dust right here," Kalon wiped it off Niles' head as he said it.  
His face turned into a light shade of red as he backed away. The black haired male could only blink while processing what just happened.  
"Are you perhaps... single?"  
"What?!"  
The light shade of red turned quickly into a darker, now someone was embarrassed.  
"So you are! You know what, I'll give you your book back but only if you agree to go on a date with me tomorrow!"  
Now Kalon was embarrassed and confused. That was definitely no one ever said to him, something he could only dream about happening.  
"W-what? A date? With me?"  
"Yeah, you want it back, so you can't refuse, right?"  
"I-i guess..."  
"Good! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 pm!"  
Niles finally handed the precious book back to his owner and made his way to the door. While he put on his shoes, Kalon processed what he just agreed to.  
"Wait!"  
The tall boy stopped putting on his shoes to turn around to a still blushing Kalon, whose arms were wrapped around his precious book.  
"Yeah?"  
"C-can you... ehm... not tell anyone that I'm a magician? I don't want people to know what I actually am..."  
"Of course! Your little secret is safe with me!"

With a big smile, Niles left the house, happily anticipating the next day.  
Leaving Kalon alone to collect his thoughts.


End file.
